The Origin of Distortion
by FireFox2000000
Summary: The story of where Giratina came from and how it became what it is like today. Displays the bond between humans and Pokemon while being full of adventure! Enjoy
1. Prologue

Prologue-

He liked the outdoors. The fresh summer air, the cool yet calm wind, the sounds of the Pokemon, he loved all of it. He spent more of the time out in the forest than at home where his farming family lived. The 14 year old didn't get along with his family much and as a result sometimes sneaked out at night just to be outside. There were so many differences in the forest at day then night. Different Pokemon came out to play and it was a completely different experience compared with day.

On this particular day however, James had been fighting with his mum so much that he sneaked out immediately after dinner. He went to the forest like always, because he knew he would be happier there. One step after the other James explored further and further into the forest going where he hadn't been before without a care in the world. He saw even newer, more fascinating things, such as the Aridos that weaved a web right before his eyes and the Spinark babies of it. He felt happy, but he knew he wasn't. He just wanted to get away but he knew it would never happen. He knew the dangers of the outdoors and knew that Pokemon can be dangerous without the protection for his own Pokemon.

There was currently no way to capture Pokemon, but there was a solution coming soon: the Pokeball. It was a brilliant new invention that allows the capture of Pokemon. It wasn't available to buy yet but it was already tested and was coming to the Pokemarts in a few months. He wanted one so bad, he constantly dreamed of having his own pet Pokemon to be his companion and friend. However with the lack of money had that dream was short lived.

A roar disrupted Jack from his day dreams, followed by what sounded like someone running. Jack turned towards the sound and saw the moon-lit silhouette of what looked to be a man running. As the man ran closer towards Jack he could see the man was injured, and looked to be holding a giant egg. The man looked to be desperate and in a lot of pain however he was determined to keep running.

The man looked up at Jack and noticed him for the first time.

"Hey, you!" called the man.

He ran up to Jack and gave him the egg-like object.

"Here take this and run as fast as you can back home. I it's after me, but if you have that thing it won't come after me. Don't worry you'll be safe as it doesn't know you have it. Now go, run back home!"

The man scurried off into the distance, leaving James alone in the forest with the object the man had given him. It was too dark to see what it was that the man had given him but it was heavy, round and smooth. The roar was much louder and closer this time, bringing James back to his senses. He too ran, back in the direction where his home was.

James quietly entered the house, careful not to wake his parents and went to his room to inspect the object. He turned on the lights and looked at the object, which looked to be like an egg! The egg wasn't much bigger than the height of his legs and it was warm too, much warmer than James had realized. The egg seemed to levitate on the floor that he had laid the egg on, and the then the egg suddenly shook! It started shacking side to side and James realized what was happening. The egg was hatching! Cracks had appeared all over the egg and soon the shell had broken, strangely without making a sound. The shell fragments feel to the floor and seemed to fade out of existence. James was bewildered, but then quickly turned his attention to the shadowy creature that was left. It was wrapped up in itself, but slowly unravelled itself to reveal its golden face, six arms like a spider, long spiked tail and red, but innocent looking eyes. James looked at the creature in fascination and saw that it was holding a golden orb of some kind. James realized the creature was looking at him with the same fascination. James thought the creature looked cute, and yet really cool at the same time.

"Wow, you are amazing... Oh, how silly of me! I should give you a name! Something cool yet mysterious and unique, a name like... Giratina".

Giratina seemed to like the name and smiled.

"Giratina, Giratina", sang Giratina in an almost baby like voice.

James laughed, and repeated the name.

"Giratina..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James woke with a start, feeling disoriented. He looked up to find his bearings, seeing his smooth white ceiling. Turning to his side he took notice of his doorway, which was open just a crack. James groaned and stretched his muscles to get ready to get up, but hesitated. Last night seemed like a dream to him, not sure what happened. Sitting up, he looked around to view the rest of his room, looking at his desk, the open window slowly letting the light and the wind in as well as the white yet bumpy walls. He closed his eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out of them and looked back up to his clock. It was currently 7:00am Sunday morning meaning he didn't have to get up anytime soon.

Some movement caught his eye and noticed Giratina sleeping on the floor next to him. He was wide awake now; positive last night wasn't a dream. Giratina looked up and seemingly smiled. Giratina floated up next to James and playfully nudged him and then hugged him. James felt a little awkward and realized how attached Giratina already was to him. Smiling James hugged Giratina back and while James hugged Giratina he noticed the golden orb the Giratina was holding. "Hey, what's this?" asked James. He went to reach for the orb, but as he pulled it away from Giratina, Giratina seemed to change. Scared James stopped taking the orb and let Giratina hold onto it. Giratina looked at the orb and appeared to be in deep thought.

Suddenly a growling noise suddenly sounded out of nowhere. It sounded like James' stomach was rumbling, however he had felt nothing. Giratina stopped hugging and flew back down to the floor heading for the door. James realized it was Giratina's stomach that growled and noticed that Giratina was going to look for food. James ran to the door to stop Giratina from going out of his room. He didn't want his parents to see Giratina in case they freaked out.

"Hey there, are you hungry?" asked James. Giratina nodded in response. "Okay I'll get you some food". As James went to leave the room Giratina started to follow. "Hey, just stay here okay? I'll be back soon", but Giratina didn't seem to believe him and wanted to follow. James bent down to give Giratina a hug, hoping to calm it down. As James left the room he turned to see Giratina had trusted James and remained in his room. Giratina looked around for something to do while James was gone.

James went down the corridor, taking quiet steps so he didn't accidentally wake his parents. He turned right and went down the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't too big, with a mix of white of the walls and black on the bench, draws and cupboards. James opened one of the draws and got a plate, unsure of what Giratina ate. He opened the cupboard to see what was in it. He had seen some Pokemon in the forest eat berries so he grabbed some of those, putting it onto the plate. He next reached for two slices of bread, adding that next to the berries. He also grabbed a yogurt tub, an apple, 2 minute noodles and some apricorns that his parents had collected. He looked at the plate of food hoping that Giratina would like some of it.

Going back up to his room quietly he reached his door and opened it fearing if Giratina had done anything while he was away. To his surprised he found Giratina floating above the windowsill, admiring the view.

"Giratina, food is here", he whispered. Giratina turned around sharply and flew over to James as he put the food on the floor. Closing the door he turned his attention to Giratina who was looking at the food. Giratina came up to James and nudged him playfully in appreciation. "Okay so here we have some berries, bread, yogurt, an apple, some noodles and apricorns. Why don't you try the berries first?" asked James. Giratina bent down, opened its' mouth and ate one of the berries. Suddenly he ate the rest of the berries and they were gone fairly quickly. Giratina seemed happy and clearly liked the berries a lot. "Well it's good to know I can feed you". Giratina next tried the bread, swallowing it unpleasantly not liking the texture of it, especially when Giratina didn't have teeth to chew it up. "Sorry about that. How about you try an apple?" offered James. Giratina picked up the apple with two of its tentacle like arms and put it in its month. Giratina perked with delight at the sweet fruity taste. James opened the yogurt tub offering it to Giratina. Giratina poked its mouth in the tub and tried a bit of it. Giratina's reaction was of slight unpleasantness, with Giratina not going back for seconds. James doubted Giratina would like the 2 minute noodles, so he ended up eating that by himself leaving Giratina with the apricorns, which Giratina liked. James had noticed that Giratina liked natural foods.

Once Giratina was done trying the foods he looked unsatisfied and chirped for more. "Are you still hungry?" asked James. Giratina nodded in reply. James laughed at that responding "for a little guy you like to eat more than the average Pokemon". James turned around to go back to the kitchen. Opening the door he noticed that his parents door was open, meaning that one or both of James' parents were up.

"James? Is that you making that racquet? Who are you talking to?" asked a female voice. Footsteps were coming in James' direction and realized his mum was about to come in his room. He knew he had to hide Giratina or his mum would freak. He looked around his room looking for somewhere to hid Giratina. But despite Giratina's small size, his cupboard wasn't big enough for Giratina meaning he would have to be hidden in plain sight. But he was too late as his mum had opened the door. "Look James I'm sorry about last night and"- was as far as his mum had got to before she saw Giratina. "James… What is that?"

"… It's a Pokemon I found in the forest. I called it Giratina"

"From the forest! You brought a forest Pokemon into our home! James how dare you! You know how dangerous those creatures can be! Just look at… Giratina, for goodness sake!" and with that James and his mum both looked down at Giratina only to see a cute, innocent, mysterious and almost baby-like creature.

"Mum, he's not dangerous and he's just a baby. He could do any harm". Listening to James she looked down at Giratina once more and saw the cute, golden shadowy baby.

"… Well, I guess… No James! You are taking that Pokemon back to where he came from. You are taking him back to the forest immediately!"

"But mum..."

"Immediately!" commanded James' mother. James stood his ground, but after a brief moment of silence he reluctantly agreed.

"C'mon Giratina". James walked out of his room with Giratina floating behind him. They walked slowly out of the house and headed towards the forest. James didn't want Giratina to leave, he had grown attached to the little guy and so did Giratina to James. James was saddened, however Giratina, unknown to what his mother had said, followed into the forest. The two were walking and floating side by side, going deeper into the forest. They continued going into the forest for a good 20 minutes then James stopped walking and Giratina stopped as well, coping James. "Giratina, it's been nice knowing you but you have to go back to where you came from". Giratina looked puzzled and James turned around in response and started to walk back. Giratina bit James' pants, trying to stop him from going. "Giratina you need to go. I need to go". Giratina seemed to understand what was happening, and James saw this in Giratina's blinking red eyes. He turned to walk but Giratina held him back again. "Giratina no, I..." then James saw that Giratina turned away from him and an odd noise seemed to becoming from Giratina. Giratina had reared up and suddenly fired this whirlwind from its month, making this beam-like sound. James was bewildered at what was there after Giratina was finished. There was some kind of blue portal in front of Giratina. Giratina turned around to motion James towards the portal. James stepped forward to inspect the portal. Unknowing to him Giratina had come up towards the back of James. Giratina suddenly pushed James into the portal, disappearing into it. Giratina then jumped into the portal itself, following James and closing the portal. The forest went silent...


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry guys it took so long! I had heaps of distractions and quite a bit of writers block blah blah blah, but I hope you enjoy it either way!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

James groaned, feeling aching around his entire body and disoriented around his head. He was face down on the ground, with his head turned to one side. James pushed his hands off the ground to lift himself onto his knees. Opening his eyes he saw that the ground was a reddish colour, and around him the sky was kind of distorted purple colour. Something was nudging him from behind, urging James to get up. James turned around to see Giratina, excited and happy to see him. James sat back down in front of Giratina, stretching his legs for comfort while confused and curious.

"Giratina… Where are we?"

Giratina looked around as to where they were and gave James a neutral look, as unsure as James was. Curiously wanting to explore Giratina started to wander off.

"Hey, wait up Giratina!"

James got up on his feet, feeling weak in the knees and ran after Giratina.

"Giratina, wait for me- Whoa!"

James cried out as the red ground has suddenly stopped, leaving a perilous cliff leading out into the abyss. James fought to regain his balance while Giratina floated above the empty space. James regained his footing and looked towards Giratina, who was chuckling at James clumsiness. Seeing Giratina happy somehow made James feel happy and a smile crept across his face. Seeing as he had nowhere to go, James turned around and walked back the other way in order to explore more of where he was. Giratina, not wanting to be left alone, followed after James with haste. James took 5 steps before realizing that there wasn't anything to explore as he appeared to be on a floating red platform. He started to panic, not knowing what to do or where to go. He looked over to Giratina and saw how calm the Pokemon seemed to be despite being in this place. Seeing Giratina calm calmed down James and he decided to sit as standing wasn't going to help him. Giratina floated over and sat next to James. Looking at the small Pokemon that was at his eye level when he was sitting down, James pondered, wondering what to ask.

"So… What now Giratina?"

There was silence from both of them, as neither knew what to do. James' stomach started to growl as he realized he hadn't had breakfast himself.

"Man I'm hungry. I wish I could have had breakfast before mum told me to put you back in the forest. Damn she can be such a dictator sometimes, not giving me time to have breakfast, always yelling at me, telling me to get rid of you. I… I hate her. She's never going to understand. She's crazy Giratina and I wish I didn't have to live with her. It's not like dad is any different, he doesn't do anything to control her. I don't get…"

James' stomach continued to growl. Giratina looked at James in concern for his hunger, remembering how James had fed Giratina the apple when he was hungry. James looked forward, then around to see if there was anything edible, knowing it was pointless. He looked towards the ground and noticed the most peculiar thing. A plant had grown in the ground! James was certain that plant wasn't there before. It was a small plant with a dark green colour to it with a simple stem and two leaves. James moved closer and saw that the plant seemed to be growing. It was getting taller. James had only been looking at the plant for about a minute but had already realized the noticeable difference in height. Giratina noticed James looking at the plant and went to watch the plant grow with James. The plant continued to grow, faster and faster. Within minutes the plant was at least a ruler's length in height and James had to step back to let the plant grow. Both James and Giratina watched the plant in fascination as it grew, reaching a metre in height and then a minute later it was even taller. James had never seen anything like it! The plant was beginning to change shape as it was growing a trunk and started having branches. James already knew that the plant was growing into a tree as it was very similar to the one in the garden of his house, no, exactly like the one in the garden. James saw the red fruit start to grow on the branches at it seemed the tree had reached its full height. It was much taller than James and it had grown apples. James gasped in fascination as he realized it was the apple tree from the garden.

The tree had now stopped growing and loomed over James and Giratina. Both stared in awe at the sight of the recreation. Giratina was the first to move, floating up towards one of the apples. Grabbing the apple with two of its six arms, Giratina snapped the apple off the tree and floated back down to James. Giratina held up the apple to James as he graciously accepted the fruit. Taking a bite James began to have his breakfast that he missed out on.

"Mmm, it's a good apple. But how did the tree grow so quickly?... Ah, screw understanding what happened, I'm just glad I have some food."

"Gira! Gira!" cried Giratina out of happiness. Seeing Giratina celebrate James' breakfast made James chuckle. James picked at another apple, determined to fill up his stomach. After a third apple James felt that his stomach had been satisfied and he turned his attention back to Giratina, ignoring the fact that a giant tree was in the middle of the red platform.

"Y'know, Giratina, you created that portal thing to bring me here, so do you think you could make another to take me back?" Giratina gave James a puzzled but sad look, not wanting James to leave. "Oh no Giratina it's not that I don't want to hang out with you, after all, you're like my best friend now. It's just that my mum will be looking for me and well I have to back sometime." Suddenly an idea came to James' mind. "Hey! I know! Why don't you live here and I come visit you! Like I could live at home but sneak into the forest when either I can come here or you could come to the forest! That way we can still have fun without mum knowing you're here. It'll be great!" Giratina thought about this for a moment and chirped in agreement and excitement. "So then it's settled! Though mum will probably be worrying about me so I really should go back now… Do you mind?" Giratina nodded, turned around and created the portal, with the same odd noise and whirlwind from his mouth. "So how about I come back here tomorrow? I'll meet you in the forest okay?" Giratina chirped excitedly. "Okay then, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Giratina!" James turned to the portal, looking around at the strange distorted place again, took a last look at Giratina for the day and stepped through the portal…

Before he knew it he was back in the middle of the forest, feeling a little disoriented and sick. Looking around James surveyed the forest tree and took his bearings. He soon figured out where his house was in the mass of trees and started to walk back. Looking at the sun he realized it was almost time for dinner! Time had certainly flew by...

"Hmm, mum did say to take him back to the forest. She never said I couldn't hang out with the Pokemon." With a cheeky grin James walked back to his house, though something didn't feel right. James looked behind him and saw something black following him. James jumped at the sight but realized it was just a shadow. "A shadow of what though" thought James. He walked back over to the shadow and saw it was in the shape of Giratina. It was a fairly small shadow in comparison with his own, the same comparison of how Giratina was still only his leg height. James though how such a small Pokemon had the power to create that portal. Looking around for Giratina James realized that Giratina wasn't there, it was only his shadow. James smiled as he thought that maybe Giratina was watching him from that world. James smiled, turned around and walked back to his house.

By 9:00pm he had already been yelled at by his mother for being missing all day, had a cold dinner due to all the yelling and had been sent straight to bed by her. Reflecting at the day he got changed, turned off the lights and got into the covers of his bed. The only light was coming from the moon which had just risen. James pondered about how the moon in Johto always created such a beautiful light in his room. He turned to his side and looked down next to his bed to see the outline of Giratina on the floor, shown by the dim blue light of the moon. His mother wasn't going to break up the friendship between James and Giratina and it felt as if nothing ever would…


End file.
